Scoring A Promise (Kuroko no Basuke FanFic)
by sam.seicchi11
Summary: Kagami Hikari the little sister of the infamous Kagami Taiga has appeared is she a new enemy or a teammate! This is a story about a promise between two friends will it be broken or not?


*I hope you will like my story this is my first so do please review and comment ^^ thumbs up ^^ there might be a little japanese but there will be translations^^*

Chapter One

"Excuse me where is the basketball court?"

I asked the guard in front of Serin High onii-san(big brother) really forgot to tell me that.

"Aren't you in middle school? Are you applying? then you should go to the office not in the basketball court."

"Oh no I'm not applying here just went to see my brother."

"Oh is that so, then I'll just show you where is it then."

"Thank you."

So, he showed me where the court is. No one was there so I asked the guard if I can wait here and he agreed.

I saw the basketball case in the court and changed clothes then shoot some baskets. Then I felt someone came in I think I should greet him.

"Yo."

"Oh, hello who are you?

"Let's just say that I'm a younger sibling of one of your teammates."

"Who's your brother?"

"Oh Kagami Taiga... your new light."

"Kagami-kun is still in the locker room."

"Oh,thanks"

So I went to get my bag but after I turn around I stepped on a ball and he was supposed to help but I kind of pulled him instead of helping me. So he's kind of above me and kind of under him then bad timing my brother arrived. Kuroko stood up calmly as usual but I just sat on the floor.

"Ossu! Onii-san!"

"What the hell did you two just do? And with my sister Kuroko?!"

"Kagami-kun what do you mean by sister? It's obviously your brother."

"Brother?! I don't have a brother."

He looked at me when I stood up and really became furious.

"Hikari you're still doing this? I thought you said you won't do this anymore."

He removed the wig I was wearing and saw Kuroko's face but I can't explain his expression. Then the whole team came in.

"Kagami! What's with the shouting?...Who's that?" Hyuuga-senpai said

"She's my little sister..." he looked at me "…and what are YOU doing here?!"

" What is it bad to go to my brother once in a while? No wonder people gets scared of you you're too bossy."

"Now you're insulting me just go change to your uniform already."

"hmph Bleeeh!"

So I went to go change to my uniform then went back to my brother.

"Oniii-chan ~ 3"

I hugged him. The team's faces were in shock of what they saw but my brother still casual like any ordinary hug from his little sister.

"I'm really really sorry about earlier I didn't know what came to me."

"What a great change of personality!" the team said in shock.

"Kagami can you please explain?" Riko-san added.

"Uhmm how can I explain this ... Well it all started when we were kids ,I still lived in Japan back then, we saw boys playing basketball, she was interested in it so she asked if she can play with them but they rejected her 'cause she was a girl not a boy. Then, the next day she cut her hair short and wore my clothes and played with the boys we saw the other day so from now on she dresses up and acts like a boy whenever there is basketball included."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'when I still lived in Japan'?"

"Oh! My brother was the only one who went to America Izuki-senpai. So I lived with my aunt 'cause I didn't want to go to America."

"Wait how old were you when they left you in Japan?"

"About 7 yrs. Old why'd you ask?" he was in shock for hearing the age but can't help it who wouldn't be surprised when a 7 year old kid asks you to live in japan and leave her in a relative's house.

"Oops forgot to introduce myself *giggles* how silly of me. I'm Kagami Hikari, I'm 15yrs. old Senior in Teiko Middle School, I'm glad to meet everyone. Oh, and nice to see you again Tetsu-san." Almost everybody's jaw dropped simultaneously hahaha.

"Oh now I remember, it's also nice to see you again Hikari-san."

Really really shocked my brother even shouted…

"Wait, you two know each other?!"

"Kagami-kun she studied in Teiko is it not natural?"

"Yeah, onii-chan I didn't study in America. We just said that!"

"Yeah but weren't you in the tennis club?"

"Well I am I know I told you that I make the training program and the manager of the basketball team."

Then I saw the team very very confused and shocked all together but I can't say the same thing to Riko-san she's looking at me like I'm some kind of treasure or something.

The thing is that I really don't know the reason of their faces I mean is it because my brother is the infamous Kagami Taiga, I'm from Teiko,I know Tetsu-san , I'm a manager of the famous Teiko basketball team or all of it.

"Onii-chan is your team okay? 'cause they've been like that for quite a while now."

Then Hyuuga-senpai talked. "Kuroko temme (you bastard) how many girls do you know?"

That made me laugh! He must mean Satsuki-san well ,for her Tets-san is important to her that must have infuriated them, Satsuki-san is beautiful after all (yeah right. Shhh)

"Hyuuga-senpai it's just me and Satsuki-san oh and of course Riko-san. Well that's all, right Tetsu-san?"

"Oh ,yes."

"*giggles* same as always Tetsu-san still has a casual face whatever happens."

"I just realized how come you know our names I'm sure we've never introduced ourselves has Kagami been talking about us?"

"Oh no, my brother never talks about the team he just eats and asks about my day but I never had a chance to ask about his 'cause he's too indulged with his food. So I just researched about you guys because it also helps me, since that's where I'm good at."

"Gathering information? Like Momoi Satsuki? Wait also helps you? How?"

"Oh, yes exactly like her because I know gathering informations for the present and future enemies is the first priority that's what I meant by 'helps me'."

"What?!"

"Future…Enemies?!" everyone was shocked except Tetsu-san.

=END OF CHAPTER ONE=

Chapter Two

"Oops hehehe so silly of me should not have said that."

"Wait ,wait ,wait! WHAT do you mean future enemies?"

"Oh right you didn't know about it .HI-MIT-SU (secret) I'll tell it to you when the time is right onii-chan."

"What are you saying?!"

"Just forget about it."

"I can't just forget about what you said earlier I didn't know any of that!"

"Look you can ask Tetsu-san, he knows all about … why did I just say that? Tetsu-san can I talk to you?"

I pulled Tetsu-san to the outside of the court. I asked him if he could just tell them ,if they will ask ,that I'm not gonna enroll in Seirin High. My brother was out of country when that decision was made so I can't renew it anymore.

"Why don't you to tell him directly?"

"Well you know my policy on promises right? I never tell people the details about a promise that has never been fulfilled…so please?"

"Okay."

"Thank you very much Tetsu-san."

That promise was just overheard by Tetsu-san he only heard the half of it now I feel guilty though for making my brother my enemy already even though I'm still not in high school.

"It seems you still have a meeting or something just tell onii-chan that I'll go on ahead and thank you again Tetsu-san."

"Okay."

=THAT NIGHT=

Onii-chan is still bothering me about earlier I've had enough of his questions but it seems he hasn't asked Tetsu-san yet about it. I wonder why.

"Just tell it to me already."

"Gomenasai (sorry) onii-chan but I can't tell you just wait until next year."

"Oh come on."

"This is the only thing I can tell you I'm not enrolling in Seirin that's all."

"WHAT?!"

"That's the only thing I can say no more further questions please."

"But… oh ,never mind."

Oh I hate it that decision would have been made with him if he wasn't in America but how should I know that he will return here but it's his problem now it's his fault for agreeing to go to America.

"Oh right before I forget come to our christmas party."

"Why should I?"

"because I want you to."

"I don't know I mean wouldn't it be awkward I mean you, you're from Teiko so it's okay but for me I didb't even study there."

"Tetsu-san will be there even though with his lack of presence I'm sure you will still feel welcome."

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Oh and I forgot the other Kiseki no Sedai (Generation of Miracles) members are coming so I'm reallly sure you'll feel welcome."

"Now,I don't know."

"You know them right?"

"Yeah but..."

"So I know you'll feel welcome trust me."

"From that smile Hikari it really makes me worry."

"But..."

"Ugh Hikari don't give me those eyes. If I say yes will you stop?"

"YAY! hahaha Onii-chan daisuki (I love you)! I assure you the team knows you I mean who wouldn't right? I mean beat some members of they're most respected senpais(seniors) it's a double negative that they don't know you. Oyasumi (good nighy)onii-chan."

He fell silent then just realized what I just said.

"HEY WAIT!"

He almost fell from his chair just saying those words hehe don't worry onii-chan they admire for a little ^^.

The next day was Saturday so I asked Onii-chan if I can go out. He said yes since he was going to practice.

"Oh can I go with you to Seirin I have to ask Tetsu-san about the party."

"Wait I thought you already asked Kuroko about it?"

"Did I say that?"

"Yes, oh whatever, yeah sure but are you sure you're gonna go there? I mean after what you just said I don't think coach will won't let you talk to Kuroko that easily."

"Oh don't worry there's still a year left you guys will improve."

"If you say so. Wait I'm the first one you asked?"

"Mmm-hmm cause I know I can get to you easily."

"What was that?"

"Nothing ^^"

So we went to Seirin they were shocked that i was there well who wouldn't be I mean say that you will be they're future enemies next year well i will be shocked if someone says that to me.

"Uhmm don't worry I'll leave immedietly after I say something to Tetsu-san

Riko-san hesitated for a minute but still agreed.

"Just make it quick Kagami."

"Uh hai(yes) Riiko-san thank you."

So me and Tetsu-san went outside.

"What is it Hikari-san?"

"Uhmm I'd like you to come to the team's christmas party the guys want to see you guys again so I promised them that you guys will come so yeah. I also asked nii-chan to come because they also want to see your new light or something."

"Yeah sure I'll come it's nice to visit for some time."

"Okay. Thank you sorry for disturbing."

So i left after talking with Tetsu-san and I told nii-chan that I'll be leaving already. Then I went to Kaijou to ask Ryota-kun about it.

When I arrived at Kaijou Ryota-kun was just about to leave the school it seems they had practice this morning.

"Ryota-san wait!"

"Waaaah Hikaricchi sashibouri na (long time no see)!"

"Yes it is Ryota-san."

"What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you can come to the team's christmas party. What about you? Basketball practice?"

"Yup it just ended so about the christmas party I'd like to come it's a first time we did this huh?"

"Yes I'd like everyone to bond like we were before you guys left for high school and I want the first years to see you guys for extra motivation."

"Well is that so? Then I'll show them my moves."

"Hahaha same as always."

"Have you asked the others yet?"

"Only Tetsu-san and Onii-chan are the ones I have asked."

"Onii-chan?"

"Oh right you haven't met him yet don't worry you'll meet him there."

"Ok, then need some company?"

"No need I can go on my own."

"Come now, I can't let a lady be on her own."

"No, seriously I can go on my own."

"I insist."

"but... ok then if you insist."

"Ok, who's next?"

"Tarou-chan!"

"Midorimacchi huh? Shall we?"

I called Tarou-chan he said he's still in Shutoku grounds I wonder if I should ask Takao-san too hmmm it'll come to me in sometime.

"he said he's in Shutoku shall we go?"

"Sure. so how's the team?"

"Well they have improved than last year they say they want to beat you guys but I believe they haven't reached half of your skills I mean you guys are still improving based on informations including Tetsu-san."

"Well that's our Hikaricchi...you still going to keep that promise with him?"

I stopped walking, there was nervousness when i answered.

"H...huh? Wha...what promise?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I know the last promise I made with someone is with the team and I intend to keep so yeah."

"Don't play innocent with me I heard all of it lat year the day before we graduatedfrom middle school."

"YOU HEARD IT!?"

"Caught you!"

"So no use hiding it huh?!"

"Well all of us knows about it."

"What?! all 6 off you?!"

"Yup."

"I know that Tetsu-san was there but all of you?! Really?"

"Well yeah we kind of squeezed too much causing Kurokocchi entering the gym that's why you only saw him. We were looking for both of you because we can't find you guys anywhere and then we saw both of you talking and ...listened for a while."

"You...LISTENED?! That was eavesdropping!That conversation was too embarrassing to be heard by someone privacy was meant for private matters not for eavesdropping purposes it would have been okay if it was a girl but no it was a the last people i want to hear that conversation was you guys oh nevermind I was gonna tell you guys sooner but ...oh ."

If he hears about this I don't think he'll ever go out for sometime but it wouldn't hurt if he doesn't know right?

"Oh now I hate talking about it I always feel sorry for onii-chan."

"Why?"

"Well it feels like i'm betraying my brother if I ever fulfill that promise we will become enemies instead of comrades *sigh*."

"Then why don't you go to your brother's school?"

"Well right after i saw him for this past few years I don't think anyone will keep him calm."

"and how will you keep him calm?"

"I've known him for 8 years I know how to keep him calm, just by looking at him I know what to do. Now, I'm in a pinch if i leave him hanging who knows what he will do, don't you remember what happened in the winter cup, doubt him and you'll regret it."

"I never knew you've known him for that long oh look we're here already."

I never even noticed we're here because i was too shocked that Ryota-san and the others knew about it. Still... I feel bad for Onii-chan. That promise was made before he went to America with my oarents that's why I didn't went with them even though I wanted to 'cause I never break a promise to someone until I say it.

"Midorimacchi's over there at the faucet."

"Tarou-chan!"

Instead of Tarou-chan welcoming me it was Takao-san that responded.

"Oh, Hikari-chan hello."

"Tarou-chan is in a bad mood isn't he?"

"Yup, his lucky item broke."

"Again? Oh well I have another one here."

Then he turn around so quickly hearing he's day is will still be lucky. Oh tarou-chan.

"How come you have another lucky item for Cancer? Aren't you a Leo?"

"Don't you remember? I also listen to Oha-asa's readings and always has an extra for you because this also happened last year and everyday since that happening and I still has a habit for it and can't stop because it was one of my responsibilities which you told me that I should remember."

"Wait you also listen to Oha-asa readings too?"

"Yes Takao-san is there a problem?"

"Well yeah Shin-chan has influenced you far too much good thing you don't use 'nanodayou' at the every end of your sentences."

"Oh, good one Takao.*laughs*"

"You two shut up, thank you for the lucky item now, what are you here for Kise? Hikari?"

"Nothing Midorimacchi... just... accompanying... Hikaricchi."

Ryota-san still can't stop laughing on what Takao-san said and just keeps on laughing.

"Putting that aside Tarou-chan can you come to the christmas party?"

"Christmas party? where?"

"Teiko the whole team wants you guys to come. Oh and Takao-san would you also like to come?"

"why is Takao included?"

"Well i know he's not a Teiko student but just for formality reasons it's still his own decision if he wants or not. Why don't you want him to come?"

"No."

"So straightforward! Takao-san?"

"I'll pass."

"Uhmm Tarou-san?"

"Well for the sake f you bringing me my luck back I will come then. Let's go Takao."

"Hmph Midorimaccho's so , who's next?"

"Ah, yes Daiki-san wa (and) Satsuki-san."

"Ok, shall we go then?"

Then both of our phones rang then we both said in chorus...

"I'm being summoned!"

=END OF CHAPTER TWO=

Chapter Three

"Wait you were summoned ? I thought the only six of us are the only one's summoned?"

"Well I don't know either but that' what it says. Oh now I'm shaking all over."

"Oh, don't worry so shall we go then?"

"Yes, I wonder what's the reason for it aaaah! i'm so nervous!"

So we went to the location on what the message says, oh I'm so nervous on what the reason but it's just him right? I mean he's not a monster right? Well at least i can ask everyon in one swing.

"Why isn't it Ki-chin and Hika-chin."

"Hello Atsushi-san here snacks."

"Oooh I can always count on you Hika-chin."

"You're still the same Atsushi-san, Oh hello Tetsu-san you just arrived?"

"KUROKOCCHI! Woah! Hey why did you dodge I almost fell!"

"Oh, yes Hikari-san, good day Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun."

"TETSU-KUUUUUUUN~3"

"Uhmm Momoi-san too heavy."

"Ooooh Hikari-chan so missed you! It was a good thing I came because I got to see you!"

"Uhmm...Mo...moi...-san...too...ti...ght. Ca...n't...bre...ath."

"Ooops sorry."

"Whoo so where is Daiki-san...?"

"SATSUKI! Who said that you can leave me behind?"

"Well, I was excited to see Tetsu-kun and Hikari-chan so..."

"You people are too noisy."

"Hmph Midorimacchi is so stingy!"

"*adjusts glasses* Hikari, thanks for bringing me my lucky item, i didn't quite thanked you properly earlier."

"Oh, it's okay just old habits die hard and being a good friend."

"But it's not like I can't buy another one or anything just that practice gets in the way of buying *turns away*"

"Oh Tarou-chan *giggles*"

"Well it seems everyone is here. Sorry for the wait."

"Uhmm excuse me Akashi-san why am I included?"

"Oh I want to ask about the team's performance and check how everybody is doing."

"Well, I'm fine can I go now? I have better things to do."

"Come now Daiki is that how you treat your friends?"

"Hmph."

"So Hikari how is the team's performance?"

"Oh right,they're actually doing pretty good their training is stable and no injuries so far. They have improved more than their perfomance last year and the 1st years are good at catching up with the training."

"That's good to hear."

"Of course they have improved that far because you're they're trainer Hikari-chan. You're training is flawless it really surpassed my predictions when I last visited."

"You're flattering me too much Satsuki-san but before I forget I'd like you guys to come to the team's Christmas party on the 23rd of December. I was supposed to invite you guys individually but then this happened so I want to do it right here right now. I already got Tetsu-san, Ryota-san and Tarou-chan's approval."

"As long as there is food i'll go."

"Uhmm there will be atsushi-san."

"Well then I'll go."

Then Satsuki-san cam ecloser to and whispered;

"_Psst is Tetsu-kun really coming?"_

_"uhmm yes he will."_

"I'll go! Oh and also Dai-chan."

"Wha..?! *sighs* As long as I have a gift."

Then my phone rang loudly enogh to for everyon to hear.

"Uhmm can you excuse me?"

"Yes."

Everyone looked at akashi-san with shock, like tehy didn't expect him to let me be excused by a single phone call. so I went ar away as possible and answered the call.

"Hikari do you know where kuroko is?"

"Ouch onii-chan you're too loud! No why?"

It seems that Tetsu-san didn't ask for permission it's a good thing I didn't told him where he is.

"Oops sorry about that."

"Anyway why are you asking me that? It's not like he's with me or anything."

"Well you've known him fo 3 years i thought you would know where he is."

"Look I don't know okay maybe he just went to the toilet or something?"

"Went to the toilet?! For 30 minutes I don't think that's possible."

"Then why don't you call him and ask him? He's got a phone right?!"

"Okay you got me I already called him earlier I know where he is already well at least I know you're safe,just make sure you have someone to go with you."

"Okay bye."

Well that's a brother who cares for his little sister,well even though he doesn't look like it. So I went back to the meeting.

"So... about the christmas party."

"Yes?"

"I will also go. So we're finished seems everyone is okay we'll meet again at the 23rd, dismissed."

"Bye Hikaricchi I'll go on ahead okay?"

"Mmm-hmm bye Ryota-san."

"Bye Hikari-chan~3"

"Goodbye Satsuki-san."

"Uhmm Hikari can I talk to you for a second?"

Everybody looked at Akashi-san for a moment and then left. Then after a few seconds everyone was already gone isn't that a little too fast? Oh well.

"Hikari-chan long time no see."

"Mmm-hmm Seiju-kun ^^"

"Akashi-san was too formal you know I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Well can't help it we're in front of the them but you on the other hand is too stiff where's the calm and collected captain of The Generation of Miracles."

It's been a while since we've been like this no formalities, no orders, no interruptions and he's smiling brightly as the sun and not grinning like a bad villain. Just one tiny little detail...

"They're still here aren't they?"

"Uh-huh they're still here except for Tetsuya, Atsushi and Shintarou. Daiki was about to leave but Satsuki pulled him in. So, you're still using your 'eye' huh?"

"Mmm-hmm it helps actually and they left a little bit faster than the others. So guys come on out please?"

Daiki-san was the first to come out.

"I don't have anything to do with this they just pulled me in that's all and I have no intention of eavesdropping."

"We know that Daiki both of us saw it."

"Hmph it was getting in the good part already why'd you two have to use 'those'!"

"Well Satsuki-san I don't want to repeat what happened last year."

"Okay let's go Dai-chan."

"Uhmm Satsuki-san, Daiki-san already left."

"What?! DAI-CHAAAAAAAAN!"

"Well no use then bye again Hikaricchi."

"Bye... Ryota-san."

So one last final check of the surroundings...CLEAR! OH, it seems Seiju-kun also checked the surroundings he's staring at thhe surrondings so I knew.

"Everyone has left already. Continung?"

"Oh, yes how's your eye?"

"i'm still getting used to it actuallybut it was hard to control it last year."

"Well that's good."

"So the party...this is the first time we did that."

"Yeah ,well I noticed that others were feeling too superior , so I wanted evryone to bond so I thought of this method might work."

"Feeling superior? Like...?"

"well, the 1st strings and starters are bossing around the 2nd and 3rd strings but when you guys were still there everyon was equal. Right?"

"Well it was wasn't it? You want to go 'there'?"

"Yup sure I miss that palce, we never came back there anymore ever since you turned into a middle school."

"That place is where it all started right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

=END OF CHAPTER THREE=

Chapter Four

=8 years ago=

It was a winter's day and me and my mom went to the playground. Many kids were there but I just played with the swing even though the seat is cold. Then I saw a red haired boy playing by himself at the sandbox which was filled with snow while the others are playing chase. So I went to him.

"Do you want to play?"

"No thank you i want tobe alone."

"Aww really? What a pity. What're you playing?"

"I thought I said I wanted to be alone?"

"Hmph so bossy! I just asked."

"If I answerwill you leave?"

"Nope."

"...Before I answer yours can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I just felt like it because you look very lonely. i answered your question now answer mine."

"I'm playing with snow."

"Hey, do you want to be friends?"

"We just met."

"So?"

"Well isn't it weird?"

"Nope oh come on let's be friends."

"Are you sure? Almost everyone is avoiding me they might avoid you too."

"It's okay at least you have a friend."

"Well okay then, so uh what's your name?"

"Kagami Hikari you ca call me Hikari already. What's yours?"

"Akashi Seijuro."

"Can I call you Seiju-kun?"

"Yeah sure."

That was our first conversation since we were kids,I was a year younger than him but he still treate dme like we were at the same studied in the same school in the elementary and wouldalways meet with me during breaktime and afterclass to go home together ang to tha play ground an play there for a while and make promises when we were kids until...

=3 years ago=

The day before his graduation was the last that we spoke together and another promise was made for both of us.

"Hikari..."

"Yes?"

"Let's stop by the playground taoday."

"Yeah,sure."

We arrived at the playground I know there was something that bothers him I wonder what it is.

"Somethings bothering you ,is there?"

"how did you...?"

"I've know you since 1st grade how wouldn't I." I sat on the swing then him.

"Well that is true so here's the thing I'm worried about middle schooll."

"Why?"

"Well what if I will be alone again?"

"oh come on, you're not being avoided anymore and nw people will be there it won't be the same when we were use basketball to socialize."

He was shocked when he heard the word basketball.

"Basketball?Why should I use such a sport that I don't like to socialize with people?"

"Oh yeah you hate it...well then what was the reason you keep looking at the court we always pass by huh?"

"You caught me. bt I never even tried playing it."

"Then why don't you practice? I'll go with you everyday at the court and you play."

"Yeah sure that would help."

"I know many things about it."

"Thanks...Hey can you promise me something?"

"I have promised you many things Seiju-kun, so what is it?"

"Go to the same middle school as me."

"Yeah sure,...oh and promise me to be in the basketball team and be the captain."

"Captain?! Why is that included?"

"You're a natural in leadership being captain is a piece of cake."

"Well okay I'll try."

We did went to the courrt for a few days then he went alone for some reason and I don't know why.I think our last conversation was the last we went to the court for his practices.

=2 years ago=

So I also studied i n Teiko Middle School like we promised but it seemed like he's another guy based from his aura what did I miss last year? I entered the Tennis club and for some reason Momoi-san wanted me in the basketball team.

"Uhmm I'm sorry but I'm already in the Tennis club and I can't juggle two things at once."

"I'm sorry but you can't refuse it was ordered to me by our captain and I can't come back there unless you are with me."

"But..."

"Oh come on we'll just introduce you to the captain along with the other first years."

"Well okay then."

The introductions were canceled because the coach isn't available it was said that we will be informed for further notice.

I became close with Satsuki-san and along with Daiki-san, Tetsu-san and along with the others but I never saw Seiju-kun yet.

"Oh, Hikari-chan good thing you came today's the introductions."

"Don't you have practice for your club?"

"Uhmm I do Daiki-san but this is important also I'll just add extra time for practice later."

"So is the captain and coach here yet?"

"Yes they're here just waiting for other members to come."

"Aaah! Tetsu-san how long have you been there?"

"The whole time."

"Should I get use to that?"

"Nope."

"Well Hikari-chan his lack of presence is his key to passes so I think you shouldn't bother."

"Even I'm not used to it yet."

"Uhmm I never asked you this before but who is the captain?"

"Akashi Seijuro also on 2nd year middle school."

He really became that good?Why didn't he even told me about it it's heart breaking.

"Oh they're here."

After I heard those words from Satsuki-san I already looked for him and saw him looking at me but I looked away and never looked at him right in the eye even at introductions.

A year has passed I've been helping Satsuki-san with the training programs for the team and I'm already part of the Regulars of the Tennis team.

Many days has passed of me avoiding him and i just realized that it was their graduation the next when I was passing by the court someone grabbed me and pulled me in the when he let me go iwas about to run but then I saw him.

"Akashi-san you scared me you know you can just call me and ask to go here you know."

"why are you avoiding me Hikari?"

"Avoiding? Why should I avoid you Akashi-san?"

"Is it because of my eyes?"

Eyes?! What about his eyes? Then I looked at his eyes and saw it they were a different color but no. I wasn't avoiding him bacause of that i was avoiding him because of his aura,his leadership and I don't want to be in his way he's been doing it so hard I don't want to be a bother anymore.

"No, that's not it Akashi-san I just noticed it but I am bus with the tennis team maybe that's why you think I'm avoiding you."

"Ha...ha...ha Hikari what's with Akashi-san you're too formal."

He's forcing a smile it's too obvious that he has lost it, he's broken.

"I fulfilled our promise so why are you avoiding me? What's with going to the same school? You fulfilled that promise but why avoid me for two years?"

"I'm really not avoiding you it's just that practice gets in the way. You were too busy. I'm happy for you that's why I'm making my distance bacause I don't want to get in the way of what you love."

"That's all you can say?"

"...Iknow friendship is important but dreams are more important that's why I'm making my distance."

Silence. The worst answer of all no one is alking I just hear the birds chirping,the wind blowing,people walking but no voices from our mouths. Then...

"Hikari...go to the same school with me on high school and no avoidance this time that's an order."

"Haii(yes) Seiju-kun ^^"

I didn't even realize I'm tearing up. Then i felt somone inside. Tetsu-san?! Did he just heard all of it?! Waaaaah so embarassing /.

=END OF CHAPTER FOUR=


End file.
